Vice and Virtue
by TheKillerJill
Summary: "Hey, guess what? I read this book in English class that says it's a sin to kill a mockingbird." Jack briefly said and waved the book in front of me. I pondered for a moment then look up to my older brother-figure. "But what if you have to kill it in order to eat?" Modern AU Crossover story based on a dream I had.
1. 0: Prologue

**Okay, so this is another idea I had, but this time it is just for fun. I don't know if I am able to finish it since it was mainly based on a dream. But other than that, reviews are appreciated and critique me nicely if I made any grammar mistakes. The Guardians in this one are human and Toothless is a stuffed dragon toy. Prepare for some sadness, sweetness, and random stuff. I don't have high self esteem.**

**Trigger warning: Abuse, swearing, sexual content, and violence.**

* * *

He is a good father. Not the best, but rather decent. Although he does tend to get himself drunk and left me alone to my own doings in the house, he still loves me. That thought never came across me when I was six going on seven.

It was a cold and windy night where I lived. I didn't mind the ruckus outside. It was actually kind of soothing. Dangling my legs while sitting on the kitchen counter, I blew my bangs out of the way in order to focus my eyes onto a badly-drawn picture of my stuffed dragon named Toothless. It has no teeth in its mouth so that's where I got the name for it. Yeah, I didn't had any other inspirations to make up a better name. I shifted my eyes onto the plush toy and look back onto the drawing and used up all the erasers on it.

My mother was never around since I was very young. I have always been alone since then, so I didn't really felt her absence. That didn't prevent me from being bothered by the fact that I was anti-social. It's not that I don't like to be around with people or people just doesn't want to be around me. It's just that I don't know how to talk to something that I don't commonly see every day. I always had that thought in the back of my head that my dad didn't want me to be seen in public out of embarrassment. I didn't know why though, but it would soon became obvious to others.

There was a knock on the door and the only thing I could do is froze in place. My father would never knock on the door before he came inside. Unless he had left his keys inside the house. I quickly turned to the small wooden hook in realization that he took his keys with him before he left.

More knocking noises came from the outside. This time, it sounded desperate. Carefully, I landed my feet onto the tile floor and unlock the door. I twisted the knob and the door revealed a tall, lanky police officer.

His face made a shocking look. Like as if he had not expected a kid to answer the door.

Mine was no different than his. But my reaction was leaning more on the side of fear than confusion.

"Erm…is your father home with you?" The man cleared his throat.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Is, um…_anyone_ home with you?"

My pupils rolled to the left. I didn't know what to say to him. Could I trust him as a friend? Or is he a foe to me? Should I tell him the truth or should I lie? That was one of the biggest decision in my six-year-old life.

The man had lost his patience and sighed. "Well, if no one is around then…" He reached for his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"There had been reports of a missing plane crash somewhere around the eastern seaboard." He read from the sheet. "…We have records of IDs scanned from the airports and we suspected that the person that went onboard lived here?"

I could only narrow my eyes passed him.

"Mr. …Stoic Hooligan, I presume he's your father?" This time, I shifted my whole eyes to the man. He seemed to noticed my sudden attention at the mention of my father's name and linked the word 'father' in the same sentence.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to say that he has been claimed missing, if not dead in that flight."

Wait…what?

My mouth hung open. _Dead, _the only word that I could make out and understood according to this officer.

His words weren't meant to hurt me. It was never meant to be used in any harm's way. Yet. The way he lightly slipped it through is lips is unbearable.

"Are there any close relatives that I could perhaps contact with?"

I didn't understand.

"Maybe if you could tell them that when they return, okay?"

I didn't know.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

How did this happen?

"Can you hear me?"

Why?

"Beck! Get over here!"


	2. 1: Tears

**Okay, so next chapter. I don't know what to think of it. Also I ship SweetTooth (BunnymundxTooth) if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it. Even if it is just a little bit until future chapters. Okay, tell me if I make any grammar mistakes and yadayadayada**

* * *

I could have never imagined a much darker moment than the day I woke up in the infirmary room. My lids opened slowly to the bright, white room that I was in. The heart monitor kept on beeping and beeping. As it repeatedly beeps, my ears deceived me by morphing it into a thudding noise. Believed that an evil, unholy creature was about to come for me.

The man in the white robe with papers came inside the room to only check on the heart monitor. He didn't even take a good glance at me whether I was awake or not.

"Hrrm…" Was all he could say before he stepped out of the room. Leaving me here alone again.

Many things start to spun around my head. The fact that I thought from what the officer said was that my father is presumed missing or dead became the main focus. I tried to think about what would happen to me then. Where will I go? Who will take care of me? Will I live?

A lot of deep emotions coming from a six-year-old is hardly conceivable. Then again, who wouldn't believe that?

I lay there, on the hospital bed, possibly for hours. My heart constricted painfully just by looking up the ceiling. I could still hear the beating of the heart monitor making those noises equivalent to a beast's footsteps. To be honest, I wasn't afraid. Just forlorn. Lost.

What seemed like an eternity, a different person entered the room. The door opened, no, swung widely against the wall and revealed a woman in a similar white colored robe with her right leg raised in the air. Which means that she kicked the door opened.

Surprised as I was, I could only stare at the crazy lady's action.

Following behind her was the same man in the white robe and another man with a dark jacket with bristly facial hair.

"Listen lady, you are going to have to pay a fine for that door! That costs dearly to the department of the clinic…"

"Oh, shut up! I have all the money I can get to buy myself a beach house!" The woman hollered angrily. Then she stepped closer to the man while wagging her finger accursedly.

"Uh…Tooth?" The dark-haired man finally spoke.

"What?"

"Wrong room." The lady tilts her head to the side and looked at me for one second. She embarrassingly giggled.

"…oopsies." Her face flushed while she moves to the side of the door with the other man. "Um. Which room is it again?"

The dark-haired man heaved a sigh annoyingly. "It's on the third level. 319-…"

"Oh! Right!" Before the man could finish his sentence, the woman exited the room in the blink of an eye. It was unbelievable how fast she could run.

"Ugh…This is why I told you to use the directory!" The man followed pursuit. So does the man in the white robe.

And again. I was left alone. No one came back to check to see if I was doing any better. Even my father had given me a lot more attention than this.

The thought of my father reverted me back to the state of depression. I finally sat up and got off the bed. Walking around the cold hard floors of the room, I made it far enough to reach the sink. I turned on the hot water to soothe myself. The room was way too cold for the blanket to keep me warm.

It was only a matter of time when someone else entered the room and this time, someone had her eyes on me. She was a nurse.

"H-Hiccup?" She tried to register that name in her head.

I looked up at her.

The nurse motioned her hand towards herself. Which means that she wants me to move forward. I quickly turn off the water and walk my way to the bed and sat down.

She pulled out a rolling chair and sat down on it next to me. Flipping papers in a packet, she asks me some few questions. Like, how old was I and all that information needed.

Some words she said are too complicated for me to understand, so I just tilted my head and said, "I don't know."

Finally, she placed the packet onto the clipboard she was holding and said to me. "You will be sent to a foster home where all the little children who had no mommy or daddy is. Do you understand?"

I did understand, but I shook my head.

"No? Do you not understand?"

I shook my head again. "Don't wanna…" This could not be happening was what I was interpreting.

"You don't want to go to the orphanage?" Her high-pitched voice starts to peeve me. I felt degraded.

"Don't…wanna know." I didn't want to understand any of this.

"Don't want to know...what?" God, what was it that she doesn't understand? I refused to believe any of this. That this is real. It has to be a dream, I thought pensively.

"Don't wanna know!" I raised my voice at her. Little did I know, she wrapped her arms around me and lifted me off the bed.

"You are behaving very badly, child! And I am not the one to deal with bad children."

I squirmed around to escape her grip on me and screamed at the top of my lungs. My legs practically hit against her torso and she let out a painful groan. Her hands shifted from around my waist to my clothes. Her hands clenched onto the hospital gown I was wearing made me feel like I was some wild animal.

People that she walked by exchange glances and weird looks at the scene: An angry lady dragging a screaming boy across the hallway. The next thing I knew, I was thrown into a room with an empty chair. She slammed the door in front of me. No lights on, leaving me into darkness.

Uncontrollably, I sobbed and fell onto the hard floor.

That lady was mean. All the people that I have met so far had been treating me unfairly.

What once was tears meant for the news of my father's disappearance has finally flooded from my eyes.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted my mommy and daddy.


	3. 2: First Wonder

**I knew Hiccup is such a smart kid based on the movie when he was a teenager, but physically and at heart, he is still a child in this. Which is why he is smart enough to buy his own groceries and is often the skeptical one who could only believe if he sees it. I wanted to make this whole thing a coming-of-age type of story after watching RotG and died trying to work on my essays and do chores, but eh…Anyhoo…It's almost Christmas. Can't wait to put up the tree.**

* * *

Experiencing the orphanage wasn't any better than staying in the hospital alone. The aura of the building outside alone is dark and lonesome. There are a lot of other children. It's just that no one really cares about you. The people that worked here didn't seem to try to be sympathetic. There were sneers and glares that tells you, "You are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Prepare to die".

Fortunately, I got to visit my house one last time to grab all the things I needed. I picked up some few notebooks and crayons here and there. Then I remembered my stuffed dragon left on the counter. With that in mind, I took him with me. Holding it very tightly as if it was the last iota of home I have, I stared at the house one last time before the car moves away from it.

Apparently, Toothless is the only thing I have closest to a family. More so that I practically talk to him while other kids play at the playground. Some people can call me crazy, but what are you to question a kid? It really is amazing how children are very imaginative and can still remain sane after they reached the age when they discover the feeling of disappointment.

At this time, the only thing I believed in that I haven't really seen yet were real fire-breathing dragons. A couple of kids at the orphanage mocked at me and gave me weird names for believing in that stuff. And yet, I pouted at them for believing in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

Despite being so young, I was never the one to fully believe in those things until I truly see it with my own eyes. That happened one day when I was buying myself groceries since the food served at the orphanage wasn't very nutritious to the point I question health issues.

While I was walking back, my body fell roughly on the cold sidewalks when a pair of hands pushed me. My dragon plush fell out of my hand. Cans of fish rolls away as I turn my head only to be smacked in the face.

"Get the cans!" Some footstep noises followed by an involuntary groan emitting from my mouth.

My visions were blurred as I stayed still on the pavement so all I could do was listen. My eyes widen when I heard ripping sounds from a distance. My first thought was that whoever was it, they were tearing apart my toy. Tears began to swell up in my eyes while everything that I did not know what was happening happened. Shuffling feet did not stopped immediately. Their shoes squeaked as they make a break for it. They were running. Running away from me. Then there were new footsteps following afterwards.

I lift myself up with weak arms in order to sit down at least. My hands reached for my broken toy, but everything was so fuzzy that I couldn't keep my balance.

Something big got a hold of me and lifted me off of the ground. With a grunt, it used its one arm to open the door and it made a small bell noise when we entered inside.

The temperature was cool and it had that peppermint smell to it. My bottom came in contact with a wooden support. Wiping my eyes before batting my lids to take in the new setting I was in.

Functioning machinery and tinkering sounds on every corner of the room. It looks like a toy factory. What's more was that there were cotton balls covering the window sill that is made to look like snow. A couple of lights blinking on the rim of the ceiling and wreath patterned decorations below it. For once, this is possibly the only place where it contrasts to the outside world.

At first, I thought I was dreaming. It's like a Christmas Wonderland! Surprised and somewhat giddy I felt at this point, when I turned my head, my mouth went agape.

There, right in front of me, was a man in red clothing. His snow white beard covers his mouth and drags down until it reached his stomach area.

"SANTA!" That was the first thing that bursts right out of my mouth without thinking. The man gave out a hearty laugh after I hung my head down, hiding my embarrassment.

"You sure had one heck of a beating out there, lad." His voice had an accent to it. Somewhat similar to how my father sounded. I didn't knew what an accent was at the time, so I thought that it's the beard covering their mouth that makes them sound like that.

My head slightly nodded while still staring at my boots dangling.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head. "No…I'm fine." Although the previous blow on my cheek is sore, it wasn't that bad.

"Those boys ought to be punished for trying to rob you." He said with a gruff tone.

I didn't say anything back.

The man seemed to be struggling in trying to keep the mood happy. I felt a little bad for not responding back to him.

"Would you like some cookies? I have plenty in the fridge."

Cookies sounded nice at that time. I lifted my head up to him and nodded with a smile.

His somewhat nonexistent mouth under all that beard made a grin as he walk to a different door. "I'll be right back! Don't you move." He said before pointing his finger at me playfully.

I tilted my head lopsidedly while giggling.

Never in my life had I ever been more opened and can easily warm up to a stranger until now. There was something about him that fills my heart with happiness and awe.

Taking in a big whip of breath into the store's air relieved me. My hungry eyes scanned through the room with wonder. It's like everything that is magical and so full of joy is concealed in one small room. From wooden toy soldiers, to choo-choo trains, and to stuffed dolls, everything is arranged in unbelievably organized manner.

My mind finally clicked and remembered one important thing. Toothless. My dragon. Still outside on the pavement somewhere.

I was about to jump off the wooden counter before the man's words echoed in my mind.

"_Don't you move,"_

Biting my lower lip, kept myself perfectly still. Though, I couldn't stop looking back and forth from the entrance door to the door that the bearded man disappeared into.

What was taking him so long?

Speak of the devil, he finally came out bursting though the door with a palette of sugar-coated goodness.

My mouth watered just by looking at them. Unconsciously, my grabby hands reach out to it. When the man placed it right next to me, I gorged them in my mouth as many as I can.

"Slow down now," The man chuckled. "You don't want to choke yourself to death, do you?"

I swallowed hard and smiled at him sheepishly.

The entrance door opened as the small bell above it rings.

A much slightly larger man with a large moustache and ponytailed hair entered the shop.

"Ah, Phil! Where have you been?" The Santa-man lifts his arms up at Phil's presence.

Phil only pointed outside and then reveals something from his back pocket. I stopped munching on the cookie.

It was my stuff dragon. Now torn apart with stuffing falling out from the inside.

"T-toothless…" I sniffled.

"Oh." Santa strokes his white beard and analyzed at it. His expression lifted up quickly. "No problem! I'll have it fixed in no time!" His large hand grabbed the dragon plush, and surprisingly, not carelessly enough for it to be falling apart even more.

I follow the two men to the back door until Phil stopped my tracks. He wagged his finger and points on the ground. He was telling me to stay outside. Then the door closed in front of me.

Crossing my arms, I dropped down onto the floor.

I almost dozed off after I don't know how long I've been sitting. The opening door was enough to get my attention.

Santa, with his arms behind his back, looks at me with his grin. Anticipation fills my pupils as I bounced up and down a little. Possibly the adrenaline of sugar I had from eating all the cookies finally kicks in.

He slowly moved his arms from behind and presents the plush. All stitched up, but looks just as new.

I could feel the sparkle in my eyes as he gave it to me. Gently, my left hand petted and laced at the lining where it was torn off. Gasped amazingly at how well sewn it was.

"Wow…"

"That should keep it together." Santa pats my back lightly and clasped his hand onto my tiny shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. My head turned to him and he repaid me back with a genuine smile.

It was getting dark and I was starting to grow very tired. I rubbed my eyes with my shirt sleeves as I yawn.

"Oy, you'd better get back home before your parents start to get worried."

I blinked at him. "I don't have a family anymore…"

He was taken aback at my statement for a moment. Looking at Phil and one other male worker, he asked me, "Where did you come from, my boy?"

Yawning again, I told him everything that has happened to me for the past days while he let me sat on his lap. Not only does he understand my situation, but he also understands what I had to go through. I appreciated him for that.

"Well, then," Santa strokes his beard once more. "It must be rough…"

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me go back there."

"I won't. I can tell you that." He picked me up and settled me down on the couch. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you stay here for the time being and contact the orphanage that you are in safe hands. Then, I will find a good place for you to stay. How's that sound?"

Good feelings started to bloom from within me. "Thank you, mister."

With warm blankets, a pillow, and my fixed dragon plush, I was at peace. Close to falling asleep on the couch, I heard another bell ringing at the entrance door.

I was in another room, so I didn't really pay much attention to it. Then, I heard fainting footsteps coming closer to me. I thought it would be Santa or possibly Phil. The person who entered into the room I was sleeping in right now has lighter footsteps than both those men.

A silhouette image of a white-haired boy entered into my mind before I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**BTW, one of North's Yeti is Phil. He is now a mute man. Just like Sandy. Yeah.**


	4. 3: First Memories I

**The only reviews I have seen so far are the ones that says the same thing. I get it. I get it. I am pushing 6-year-old Hiccup a little too far on reality. Yeah, I usually torment fictional characters, but I only do them out of heart. So, it wouldn't hurt to tell me what I did right/wrong instead of stating the obvious. I'm not asking for much. Either it be a grammar review(Be kind about it), what you like about it or whether you want this to be continuous or not. I don't know. I can't get this thing done if I don't know whether you guys liked it or not. The whole faving and following alerts had me at an impasse. So, please, tell me what you guys think about this.**

**Also, in case I forget, I want to thank "lazy to log on" for spotting my mistake on mislabeling chapter 3. Thanks. I appreciate the awareness :)**

* * *

I felt poking on my face. A part of me wanted to wake up and see what was causing it. But feeling too tired, I swatted it away with my hand. I had a good long nap until I woke up with a wet feeling in my pants.

I sat up straight and realized my left hand trailed to a bucket of warm water with my finger in it. I could feel the burning temperature plastered on my face. With the blanket given to me, I wrapped it around my waist. Having to release urine in someone else's couch and blanket made me feel bad. After all the things the man has done for me, was this really how I should repay him by?

Taking the bucket of water left beside the couch, I poured it onto the couch where I stained it. Hopefully the smell would fade away, I thought. My mind couldn't process on how to dry the couch so instead, I cover the wet area with the blanket and started my way to the door; with my hand, I clutch onto Toothless.

Thinking about the night-prank that has pulled on me, I was starting to have my suspicion that there was someone else inside the toy shop besides me. But I didn't think about it at that time. What my mind is telling me right now that it was morning and I was hungry.

I slowly crack open the door that lead me to the corridors. There were yelling arguments on the left corner of the room. I was almost too scared to go even further down the hall. However, my stomach speaks louder than my own fears. My feet scurried along to the end of the corridor.

Peeping my head from behind the wall, I saw Santa with his beefy hands raised up defensively in front of two rather familiar faces. The crazy lady with chestnut colored upward hair in the white coat has been pacing back and forth excitedly while the scruffy man from before had his hand in front of his face. He didn't look too happy.

"Don't take it out on the boy. He has his reasons." Santa talked like he was trying to calm the situation.

"Reasons?! He knocked those children out cold, for blimy's sake! He-he could be arrested! Sent to juvenile hall!" The scruff man exploded.

"Well he isn't doing that for the sake of risking his future."

"North, please, you have got to talk straight to him about this." The lady seemed to be the most firm speaker despite my previous first encounter with her.

Santa sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I do that but he just-…" He raised a brow and turned his head to the wall I hid behind.

"Boy?" Santa interrogated me. I looked down at the wooden floor and walked out from behind the concreted barrier. Dare I not wished to lift my head up at them.

"I was hungry…" I said while clutching onto my plush dragon.

Santa motioned me to come towards him and I followed him to the counter. I ignored the stares from the two other people in the shop. I climbed on top of the stool as he place down a pallet of what appears to be sweet bread and apple slices.

"It's not much, but I wouldn't want to give you cookies in front of Tooth here." He eyed at the lady in the white coat.

"A smart decision, North. Otherwise, she would blow this whole rooftop off." The other man joked.

The lady looked somewhat offensive but at the same time, she had a smirk on her face. "Oh, yeah. I could do more than sabotaging a building."

I didn't understand why they were speaking this way. For a moment, I thought they were serious. But having a rumbling stomach, I began eating the food on the counter.

The three adults kept on talking behind me. They even whisper at times so I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. One of them took a glance at me eating before resuming to speak. I started to develop some apprehension in this atmosphere. I didn't know what to do during that situation. All I could do was eat and sit. That was all I _can_ do at that time.

The door swung open and the ringing followed afterward. It revealed a kid. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He looked older than me and when he walk towards the counter, he was eve n taller than me by comparison.

"Jack! Where've you been, my boy?" Santa raised his arms up, gesturing to the boy named Jack.

He didn't even look at the large man as he sat next to me on the stool. "I was just chilling by the playground. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong, you little half-pint!" The scuff-faced man was the first to blow out at him. The lady behind him covered her mouth and her hand practically reach out to his shoulder. "Did you not feel sorry for the little boys out there on the street that you just nearly knock their brains off?!"

Jack turns the stool around to face the man. "Yeah right! They are a lot more taller than I was and more fatter too!"

"Now, now, let's not make this complicated." Santa breaks out the tension between the kid and the man had for a second. He then turns toward Jack, who now has his arms crossed and eyes looking at the side.

"Listen to me, Jack. I know you did it out of heart, but that doesn't mean you can just lash out on these children. They are people like us too and you don't want to hurt people, do you?"

Jack heaved a long sigh and muttered a no. "But they are _bad_ people."

North held up a finger in the air. "Ah-ah, there is no such thing as bad people. They do not exist. There are _naughty_ people, but that doesn't mean they are _bad_. There are only people who do _bad_ things." He put his large hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jack became silent for a while. As well as everyone else in the room. And here I am sitting; witnessing the interactions between their complicated relationship while nibbling onto a piece of fruit with big eyes.

With a shrug, he slowly escaped the man's gentle grasp on his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, I get it."

I was starting to feel queasy. I had no idea why though. It might probably been the sweet bread or possibly the apple gone rotten. "Um…"

The adults and the boy immediately turns their attention at me as if they had completely forgotten that I had existed. "Ah!" Santa cried. "Yes! You!" He pointed at me then at the lady in the white coat. "Will be staying with her!"

I nearly choked on a piece of the apple a little. It came quite a shock to me actually. When he said that he would find a place for me to stay, living with a lunatic woman was the last thing on my mind. The lady walked towards me and smiled a very friendly smile. When she showed her teeth, they were very clean and very straight.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Miss Toothiana. I work at a dentistry apartment. Can you say 'aah' for me?" Before I know it, her soft fingers got a hold of my cheeks as my mouth pared open. I could hear Jack snickering from the side.

"Tooth. Hands off the mouth." The scruffy man commanded her in a deadpanned tone. She turned at him and giggled. "Sorry." Once she let go of my face, I massaged the area of the skin where she stretched the most. I felt more uncomfortable by the seconds she was with me.

I felt a pat on my back. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Jack reassured. "By the way, did you wake up good?"

My eyes narrowed at him in confusion until my face feels hot. "Y-you put the bucket-.." I couldn't even form words while he grinned goofily. I sputtered more until I stuck my hand onto my scalp while looking down at my pants. "That wasn't very nice."

"Hey, neither is slapping my hand away. So, that was payback." He smirked in his natural style that would later become something I would always recognize in him. I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms angrily while turning away from him.

"What's your name?" I turned to look at him after he asked me a question.

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't." Despite his words, I refused to answer.

"Yes, you will."

"Trust me. I promise I won't laugh. I promise." He raised a hand up as if he were doing a pledge.

Very quietly, I responded back to him. "Hiccup."

After a second, I could practically hear him holding back his laughter as he hunched over from revealing his face. Followed with it is a loud hush from the scruff man.

Miss Toothiana drove me and the scruff man to another building. The man opened the door when we stopped. "Thanks, Tooth. I'll see you around." His voice sounded smooth and sympathetic towards the woman in the driver's seat.

"No problem." She return the gesture with a genuine smile.

The man then looked at me with kind eyes. "I'll see you around too, kiddo." I waved my hand timidly and gave him a lopsided grin. That was the last thing I did before he closed the car door and it was just me and Miss Toothiana on our way. At first, I thought they had a special connection. They might not have noticed it, but through my eyes, I can see that…there was something going on between them that I couldn't seem to explain.

Nonetheless, it didn't occur to me as a topic to be trifled with. I remained silent throughout the whole ride. I began to feel drowsy and laid my head onto Toothless because the ride felt like it was dragging on forever. She finally put a halt onto the brake and I nearly tipped on the far edge of the backseat. "We're here!" She announced enthusiastically. I ran my finger onto the rim of the car window and peek out. Her house was massive. Practically a mansion. There were different shades of pink and reddish-gold color on the roof and front porch. The patterns on the columns supporting the top front roof were diamond-shaped.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

"You like it? I know it's not that much to look at, but just wait until you get inside." She unbuckled her seatbelt and entered out of the car. Once she guided me inside the house, it seemed as though the inside is much bigger than it looked from the outside. The details and shine on the tiled floors and the crystal chandelier above the main stairway gave me a fortunate feeling.

"You have...a big house.." I was stunned, visually stunned, in fact. I nearly tripped on my own foot just by aimlessly ambling while looking at the ceiling.

Miss Toothiana took my right hand and pulled me further into the interior. "Come here. I'll show you your room."

I looked up at the woman with sheer puzzlement. _Room…_

I was about to own my own room. It didn't make that much different since I normally used to sleep alone in my father's room while he works overnight, but I would often feel his presence when he finally comes home late at night. Having my own room that I have no one to share with, however, is a different story.

Once she opened a door that is identical to other doorways in a particular hall, a pleasant scent emerged from the other side. It felt welcoming and perky. A little bit girly maybe. Probably because of the doily cloth placed on the center of the floor.

"I'll give you time to settle in. Dinner will be ready when you are." She left the door cracked open for me once she leave me be.

After I dropped my backpack and place my dragon plush on the bed, I scurried to the bathroom to change in comfortable clothes. I noticed a mirror above the sink and stare back at my reflection. My hand reached for my hair and began stroking it. It felt good. Looking back on what I did, it was rather strange. To me as a six-year-old, it was something to fill an empty void I didn't think was there.


	5. 4: First Memories II

**Thank you for the reviews and views. I really enjoyed writing this story in older Hiccup's POV but through his younger self's eyes. It gives a taste on what I think a child sees/thinks during the difficult times.**

* * *

We had a neutral relationship at first. I was vowed to not mind her and she won't mind me. Simple as that. Although, that's what I've adapted to when living with my father. In a way, Miss Toothiana and I didn't talk as much. There was nothing for us to talk about since we were still strangers to one another and I was never the one to start a good conversation. That and she was always too busy with her own job that every other morning, she left notes on the refrigerator telling me what I would eat and how to microwave containers of food.

Then at night, she would come home, rather earlier than my father when he comes home from work. We both eat dinner, brush our teeth together, in order to satisfy her knowing how well I brushed them, and sleep in our separate rooms. Nothing special or anything different than my previous lifestyle.

Except every night, I've had trouble sleeping. I didn't have any nightmares, nor was I afraid of the dark. I was missing something. Something in my life that was never there to begin with. I kept on wondering what it was that has been keeping me awake during the night. Even Toothless's soft sewn-up fabric surface couldn't comfort me in the most slickest situation.

I was about to find out.

One morning, something was lightly shaking me up while I was dozing off. I thought it was going to be Jack since the incident with the bucket of water, so slowly, I opened my lids. It was Miss Toothiana.

"Hiccup, dear," She spoke to me softly. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

Of course I would be surprised. She had never offered me to do outdoor activities with her before. And I wasn't even sure if it was something I'd be enjoying myself. But she did asked me nicely.

"Mm-hmm…" I mumbled tiredly then yawned. When she was about to leave, I noticed her face. She looked guilty at first, but when I said that I would go, she seemed relief. But for how long had she wanted to be relieved?

I had always depicted her as a figure wearing that white lab coat with glasses and high heeled boots. When someone imagines a person like that, they would know that a person would be very smart and very strict about certain things. For Miss Toothiana's sake, teeth. When I finally walked downstairs to the first floor, she was a whole new different person.

No longer was she the bleached-colored wearing business woman I droned my eyes at. Her auburn hair is still upwards and her headband was still intact with it. What was different about her was the complete change in clothing from her business coat to a green tropical-rainbow blouse and flat golden sandals. Golden feather earrings replaces the glasses on her head area and her wrists were dangled in loose gold bracelets. I could clearly see her dark-ruby, fuchsia pupils gleaming from the chandelier light. She also had a light brown handbag around her shoulder, so all the more completed her looks.

My steps slowed down once I got a good look at her from the stairs. "You ready to go?" Miss Toothiana asked. I nodded. With her hand, she took mine and open the door. Throughout the whole ride, I was gazing at her. Even though it was just her backside, I began to develop vivid memories of her looking like that.

"Y-you look…very p-pretty today, Miss Toothiana.." I blurted out before hiding my gushed face behind Toothless.

Miss Toothiana giggled pretty-like. "Aww, how sweet of you to say that, Hiccup. I'm very flattered." I peeked my upper face at her and timidly smiled from behind.

"You know, once we hit the mall, I'll purchase some new clothes for you and we can go wherever you want for the rest of the day. How does that sound?"She added. My smile widened at the thought of the idea.

I would like that very much.

We went to JCPenney's first. Not before I practically stroll through the sweet shop and having Miss Toothiana's permission to have at least one piece of candy. The majority of the room was filled with women's dresses, but there was a small section for the kids. I stayed by her close. There were a lot of adults paying for pants and shirts. A lot of people. It became much of a crowd to me and due to my distress, this was my first time being in a public area.

When I got to see Miss Toothiana getting excited over how 'adorable' or 'cute' certain outfits would go with me, I felt a little at ease. She wasn't being reserved around me at all. I like her that way.

"Is this what it's like, Hiccup?" Miss Toothiana perked at me.

"What's what like?" I questioned her.

"To go shopping with your mother?"

I blinked at her. I guessed Santa didn't tell her that I only have a single father. "I…never go shopping with my mom. Why? Do you shop with your mom?"

"I did. It was a long time ago. We had fun going to and fro from the entrances of each stores." She replied to me ever so casually.

"Oh. Where is she?" Maybe that was a little too personal. But what was I to think back then?

"She isn't around anymore." Just like that, she answered it quickly. She sounded a little angry, or so I thought she was. I was beginning to think I was getting on her bad side. I was afraid to ask any more questions.

"Did you find anything you like?" A young lady with light brown hair who works at the store came up to us.

"Yes, but you wouldn't happen to have this vest in a much smaller size, would you?" Miss Toothiana graciously gestures the chocolate colored cotton clothing that was hanging beside me.

"Let me check if we have more in stock. Follow me this way." So, more walking and Miss Toothiana followed the young woman while I'm following her. We made it outside an entrance that led to the fitting room. I asked what were the women doing inside each stalls. Miss Toothiana replied to me by saying that they are changing clothes. I stayed outside because of it. It was me being polite.

Waiting seemed to drag on forever. I started mumbling to Toothless and swaying his wings up and down.

Someone in heavy winter coat walked aimlessly around the store at my right. That person looked lost. They don't even know where they are looking at. The person kept bumping onto other shoppers' shoulders. That person got their hands up in front of people's faces. It looked like that person was begging for something.

Just in time, the store manager strolled to the person and started shoving that person to the exit. "Sorry, sir, but we don't serve your kind around here." He gave one last push at the clumsy man's back before reaching to the phone at the wall and dialing on it feverishly.

The large coat wearing man stayed outside of the store. He had his back against the side wall. He sinked down on the ground and just sat there.

My eyes were glued at the man. I stood up from my waiting area and walked out of the store. When I finally got out, the man scooted farther from the store's entrance door. His hands raised up once again and face looking up at the people passing by him. My feet were clamped on the same spot for seconds before I finally force myself to move.

"Hi." I greeted him nicely. He turned his face to me and wheezed a 'hello'.

"Can I sit with you?" He nodded and scooted further to the side and I crossed my legs to sit.

"Are you looking for something?" I interrogated him.

His voice was sore and low. I had to be really quiet to hear what he say. "No…no…no…" He smacked his lips. The man's eyes wary away from me.

"Why did the man make you go outside?"

"Eh…I don't know. People are alway like that to me."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I don't remember doing anything wrong to them." He coughed. "And yet they don't acknowledge my needs."

My head swayed up and down. I was lucky. Anyone could have left me out there on the street after I got robbed. I knew that the person whom I thought was Santa Claus of all people would never ignore something like that.

My hand reached for the candy I got from the candy store. I lifted it to the man so he could see. His confused expression became prominent until I explained to him. "You can have it."

His shaky hand took the piece of candy and his lips sounded out 'thank you'. "You are such a sweet lad."

Another man, who was wearing a uniform, walked up to us, specifically to the man sitting next to me. The other man is tall and lean. He has pitch black hair that was pulled back and is hidden under his hat. His face is pale, but not deathly pale. I could see a yellow glow in his pupils for a second.

"Okay, sir. I got called from the person running the room saying that you are disturbing the peace. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His tone is reserved and command-like.

The man leaned to get up as the taller man look down at me. "Where are your parents?"

I opened my mouth until I hear Miss Toothiana's voice calling my name behind me. She came out of the door and gasped in relief. Her face looked frightened.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the store for you." She painfully dragged herself with all the shopping bags towards us. Her expression became apprehensive when she saw the lean man. "Oh, gosh. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, officer."

"Oh, no worries, ma'am." The police officer smiles at Miss Toothiana. "He is your son?" I had my eyes fixed on the man.

"Well, yes and-er no. It's complicated." She whispered the last part at him and glanced at him to me in a panicky manner. I whipped my head from looking at the officer and gaze at Miss Toothiana. What? My heartbeat was speeding up at the news that became a shock to me. Is Miss Toothiana now my new mom?

"Thank you so much, officer…"

"Pitchiner. Kozmotis Pitchiner. You can call me Kozmotis." He bowed slightly at Miss Toothiana and tipped his hat up.

"Well, thank you again, Officer Pitchiner. Hiccup, let's go." She offered her hand to me and I took it.

We were quiet in the car. I felt that Miss Toothiana didn't want to speak to me because I had made her worry. Having to deepen her disappointment in me even more would be the last thing to do. Also, I find myself being conflicted about something that I had not thought through. I know I have no other family members I could live with, but the fact that having a stranger to become my family member bothered me. Especially since Miss Toothiana is taking the place of a person whom I was never remembered to be very close to in my life.

"Hiccup." She finally spoke. I slightly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Y-yes?"

"Don't run off without me knowing, okay?" She didn't even look at me. I couldn't blame her. After all, I was the one who wanted to stay outside of the fitting room.

"I'm sorry."

She exasperated a sigh. "It's alright. You had me worried though." And then we were quiet again.

I had a nightmare that night. I didn't remember what it was, but what I know was that I woke up screaming in bed. Miss Toothiana ran into my room and comforted me. I clung onto her shirt with my tears soaking into it. She stroked my hair in order to calm me down. It felt good.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." She whispered to me soothingly.

I closed my eyes as she rocked me back and forth on the bed. I had a clear image in my head. An image of a middle-aged woman with red locks lacing her fingers onto a baby's head. She wrapped her arms around the child lovingly while sitting on the rocking chair.

Miss Toothiana fiddled with my hair and leaned back towards me. I wiped my tear-stained face with my sleeves.

"I h-had a bad dream." I hiccuped.

She placed me on her lap. "Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Are you sure? It would help to talk. It's alright to tell me anything, okay?"

"…okay."

"Go back to sleep, okay?" She lifted me up and shifted her legs out of the edge of the bed. Anxiety overwhelmed me as I land myself onto her waist.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" That must have been one hell of a nightmare to make me feel more insecure about being left alone. Even though I have been used to that since I was born.

Miss Toothiana's eyes widen at my sudden outburst. She looked shocked and didn't know what to do. My arms were still around her lower stomach while I nuzzled my head against her back.

"Okay," She quietly complied. She unwrapped my arms and faced towards me. She took Toothless from the bed and hand it to me. I clutched onto the plush dragon on one hand while the other was around Miss Toothiana's side.

Her hand pulled over the blanket to cover ourselves. We laid on the bed together. Miss Toothiana still had her hands on my head and stroke the locks of my hair gently. I was about to doze off to sleep before I remembered something that I was still having trouble accepting. Of course, Miss Toothiana is a really kind woman, but I was not ready to take in the reality that she could be…

"Miss Toothiana, do I have to call you mom?"

She froze from her previous actions and pondered. "No," Her hand slowly continues to travel around my scalps. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable about it."

A smile crept up her face. "Besides, I may have officially taken you in my home, but that doesn't mean that I have every right to replace your real mother."

"But I don't know where my real mom is…" My voice sounded more forlorn than I intended it to be.

"Then we don't know for sure whether she may be still out here or…" She paused. "…not around anymore."

It was from that point on that I understood what she was saying. Her mother died. That fact was inevitable. "Did you miss her? _Your_ mom?" I whispered.

"I do. Every now and then. My father too. I would often think about them, but it's alight to know that they are in a better place now." It was her turn to be forlorn.

"Will you miss me when I'm not around?"

Miss Toothiana leaned her face to me and gave me a genuine smile. "Of course. I will miss you dearly. Much later, actually, it's too soon. You won't be gone unless I go first."

The way she said it was bittersweet, but I wasn't worried. I knew things like that happens everyday. Everyone dies eventually. I wondered if she knew I understood everything she said when I was only six.

"You will?" My anticipation got the best of me. "I'll miss you too."

"Thank you." She shifted herself in her comfortable position and closed her eyes. She must have been very tired. My eyes were still opened.

All the while, Miss Toothiana had wanted to take me to go shopping because she felt bad for leaving me alone in the house. The same mistakes that my father did, unintentionally. I didn't realized she cared about me until that night. And it was not until many years later that I realized she wanted me to hear every word that she said.


	6. 5: First Dream

**Yello. I reread my previous chapters and I've come to the conclusion that this is starting out too boring and slow, but personal opinion, I believe a normal pace is a good way to start the story instead of just rushing into it. I don't know. Probably the last kinda slow-ish chapter before we get to something gooood~ And fun. That involves Jack. The troublemaker-**

**Some bittersweet Bunnymund/Tooth Sweettooth moments.**

* * *

"Would you like some more pancakes, Hiccup?" Miss Toothiana waved the spatula in the air.

"Uh-huh!" I beamed with my mouth stuffed with sweet maple goodness.

The week has been going swimmingly pleasant. If not counting the cold climate change. Our routine remained the same as before, but there was a tinge of enthusiasm between each day. Sometimes at night, we would go out to the park when the moon is full and bright. I would always get excited to see Miss Toothiana out of her business outfit and onto a comfortable dress or blouse.

When she looked more pretty and more of herself. Like as if this was the true side of her that I could witness. Those were the nights that I remembered the most. The way the moon is full and reflect on her pinkish skin made her look unreal. It almost made me forgot about the time I remembered her being crazy. Almost.

I wondered why she lived alone. She once told me that she used to have dozens of sisters when she was young. Hence the collection of pictures hanging on the walls that showed her seemingly thousands of siblings. Miss Toothiana said that they take their own different paths and she have this whole house to herself. That was not the answer I was expecting.

Door bell rang. Miss Toothiana raced to the front door and my eyes followed her. While I quickly chomp down the last bite of pancakes, I listened carefully to the conversation on the other side of the kitchen wall. A familiar Australian accent was traced after each word. Recognizing that it was the scruff man's voice, I felt no reason to be shy. My legs lowered down on the ground and I tiptoed by the walls. I saw him at the front entrance with his hand behind his head. His mouth curved a nervous smile. Miss Toothiana's hand was in front of her face and she was giggling.

"So er…you're not busy today, right?"

"Well, I can't just leave Hiccup here alone."

"No no, he can tag along with. If that's okay with him."

"Huh?" I squeaked as I walked towards the two adults.

The scruff man smiled at me and kneeled on the floor at my eye level. "'Ey there, little man. How'd you like to come with me and Toothy here to the Ol' Candy Factory and maybe the Outback restaurant?"

My face made a bright expression of enthusiasm. Miss Toothiana was the opposite. "Aster, you know I forbid him to have any-…"

"C'mon, Tooth. Let the kid have some freedom in his life. He won't be livin' with you forever y'know." He turned to face me after looking up at Miss Toothiana. "So what do ya say, little man?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

The three of us were in his camouflage patterned jeep. He had his radio on and I listened to it while bobbing my head.

"So, what's the occasion?" Miss Toothiana inquired.

"Oi? What's wrong? Can't I take my closest friend out to my workplace?" The man chuckled.

"It's not everyday you invite someone to your shop personally."

"Heheh, well, it's not everyday you get some time off."

They both began laughing with each other from that point on.

Once we reach his factory, I was the first to exit the vehicle and have my face up against the glass door. I peered my eyes closely at the inside.

There were colorful boxes, colorful bags in stringed baskets, and the walls were painted in. Images of rabbits, egg-like shapes, flowers, grasses, rainbows, etc. I giddy up and down while the Australian man pulled out his keys to open the door. The door cracked open and it was enough for me to slid inside. The lights flickered and the room looked more colorful than ever.

There were bunny shaped chocolates and egg shaped ones as well. The counter has frozen treats behind the glass. I once again pressed my face against another glass material. I had little to no memory before we arrive at the restaurant. I barely had the control to contain myself. Perhaps I was a little too high on chocolate. I was glad I didn't remember the look on Miss Toothiana's face when she saw my mouth covered in brown frostings.

When the scruff man parked in a space between the cars, Miss Toothiana dug out from her purse and said, "I just found out that I left a coupon for something!" She pulled out the white strip that reads out 30% off for a grey legging. She leaned to the man. "Aster, do you mind if I go ollie out to the store for a while?"

He looked stoned when her face was close to his, but he quickly answered her question. "Ah, it's alright. Go run along. Me an' the little man are gonna stay in the car."

With a quick nod, Miss Toothiana opened the door and walk outside. We watched her until she entered the store. It was just the two of us.

The scruff man tuned up the radio and we listened to some country rock that may or may not have been around since the '90s. He whistled quietly at the beat of the music. I started to hum along with him.

"You like country rock?" He directed a question.

I replied to him with another question. "Country rock?"

"Yeah, you never heard of 'em before?" He turned his head to have his eyes on me.

"I never know any music." Not the best of my grammar sentence, but I tried.

"Oh…" He bemused. I got curious when I spot an opened book on the car floor. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I reached out for the book and glance at the cover. The man was still listening to the radio to notice me having a hold on the book.

The cover is filled with butterflies. Monarch butterfly, swallowtails, and much more. I flipped through the pages, practically skimming through them actually. I stared at each of the different butterflies and their names. My eyes trailed to the small section of paragraphs.

"Mmm…mi…migrrr…migrat…" My mouth fumbled when trying to pronounciate the term. "Migration!"

The scruff man adjusted his car mirror at me. "Well well well, you are quite the reader, aren't you?"

I learned to read pamphlets and newspapers that were abandoned in my basement. Intrigued as I was at the information provided for me about the outside word, it wasn't enough for me. Reading them is one thing, saying it out loud is another. Ignoring what he said, I pointed my finger at the word. "What does it mean?"

He chuckled a little. "Well, it means to travel to a much comfortable place. Usually birds like geese or so flies to the south just so they can be warm."

"Do people migrate?"

"Well…yeah, but they have a different way of saying it. 'Migrate' refers to animals. People, on the other hand, could 'move' or 'relocate' whichever." He had his elbow on the shoulder support of the seat.

"Are there more words that means to…m-migrate?"

"Yeah. If you learn hard enough. So far, you're in good shape. How old are you right now?"

I counted my fingers silently. "Six." Then made the seventh finger crooked. "And a half." I proudly finished.

"Ooh, big man now, huh? You're in good shape then. You don't start school until weeks or so from now."

"School?"

"What, you never heard of that either?"

"N-no. I was…"

"Aster, I'm done!" Miss Toothiana parred the door opened. The white plastic bags fell inside the front passenger seat as Aster unbuckled his seatbelt. "Alrighty then. Shall we?"

The restaurant had some few people inside. The smell of barbecue ribs surrounded the room. We got seated next to the window. The waitress came by and asked us what we would like for beverages.

Aster was the first to order. "I'd like to get the carrot martini. Shaken, not stirred."

"You wouldn't happen to have any more iced tea, do you?" Miss Toothiana held the menu up.

The waitress smiled. "Yes, we still do." She looked at me. "What about you?"

I read through the soda section and read out loud to her. "A…apple juice. Please?"

She scribbled her pen down on the small yellow notepad. "Coming right up."

Toothiana reached for menu book and gave it to Aster. "You know how to read?" She appalled.

"A little." The foods in the menu looked pretty tasty right about now.

"Oh, that's a good thing." Aster said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Because Tooth just enrolled you to a nice school not so long ago."

"You will learn a lot of wondrous things there with all the other children at your age." Miss Toothiana added.

What they said sounded positive. It lifted my spirit up. When I heard 'other children', the thought of the orphanage slipped into my mind. By far, no where else would I not rather be than there. I had hoped what they said about the school being 'nice' is true.

"I'm going to bathroom." I skidded from my bench seat and pattered my way to restroom door.

Once I entered inside, I saw another person beside one of the sinks. The person is just about my height, or maybe shorter. He had golden spiky hair and a luxurious yellow suit.

It felt weird going into one of the stalls knowing another person was in the same room. Especially since the room was awfully quiet. When I flushed the toilet, I heard the sink water that was running turned off.

I exited the bathroom stall and found a piece of paper left behind on the tiled floor. The paper had an image on it. A beautiful looking image of a dolphin in gold ink. The person must've dropped this.

He was not that far from the door; for he was sitting peacefully by the fake bamboo plant. He noticed me as I walk towards him with the sheet. The short person seemed pleased to see me. He waved his hand welcomely.

My uncontrollable hand waved back to him. "Hi, mister."

"You dropped this. I-is this yours?" I lend him back the paper. He took it and nodded his head and mouthed 'thank you'. I shuffled my feet onto the cracks of the floor. "Did you draw that?"

Once again, he nodded his head. Having that known, I have longed to improve on what I had passioned for since I had my hands on a pencil. It was my young opportunity to get better at art. And a gateway to my future dream.

"You draw good." I confessed. "You can draw…anything?"

He shrugged modestly. It was enough for me to ask him to sit next to him and teach me to draw a dolphin.

"How come you can't talk?"

The short man scribbled onto the paper with his gold pen and slid it to my side of the table. It read 'A disease caused me to lose my voice'.

"Are you sick right now?"

Taking the piece of paper from my hand, he flipped it over. 'Not anymore'.

We talked, in that case I was, and doodled for a few more minutes. His name turned out to be Sanderson Mansnoozie. A rather peculiar name, but acceptable nonetheless. Would've preferred that than my own.

It was then that I remembered where I needed to be. I was scared that I would upset Miss Toothiana again for being away from her for so long. Mr. Mansnoozie raised a brow when I told him that I had to leave. He later gave me an understanding nod and signaled a farewell.

I turned around the corner of the restaurant and finally spotted the familiar couple. Right where I last saw them. Aster had his finger under Miss Toothiana's chin. His face leaned in closer to hers.

Their lips were about to touch until Miss Toothiana placed her hand against Aster's chest. Her lips were slightly parted, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. It was then that I stopped my tracks and made myself scarce from them. I hid behind the nearest fake potted plant and watched.

Miss Toothiana slowly separated herself from Aster. She muttered something to him. Aster reasoned something back, but she protested. Miss Toothiana had her head down; her eyes distanced at the silverwares on the table. Aster held his hand on to hers that was placed at his chest. He removed her hand from where it laid and let it fall to the table with his. He mouthed something that I could catch.

Miss Toothiana raised her head up to look at Aster. Their eyes were locked. They had a connection. Even for a split second before the waitress walked by their table.

My cue to return back to their table was like as if nothing happened.

The meal was delicious. Even if it made us stuffed, we were still in a mood for desserts. Miss Toothiana excused herself from the table to wash her hands. Both Aster and me stared at her until she entered the women's room. Aster still had his eyes fixed on the door every five seconds or so after she went in. It was not of my business to pry onto somebody else's business. Even when I was spying on them at the wrong time. But I couldn't help to feel as though it is. I felt that I needed to say something to make everything right for them.

"Miss Toothiana is very pretty."

Aster nodded in agreement; slightly in a daze. "Yes. Yes, she is quite a beaut."

"Miss Toothiana is also very nice." I informed a little further.

"Yeah. I can't seem to keep up with what she deals with everyday. She really is something…"

"Do you like Miss Toothiana?"

Aster's jaw practically dropped at my abrupt question when he spun his head at me. "W-w-what…di-did you j-just say…ahem, what?"

And people think my stutterings were annoying. I rolled my eyes a little. "You said she is beautiful. You said she is nice. So…?"

He scoffed a little while laughing nervously. "W-what makes you think that I l-like her?"

It was my turn to be nervous. Should I tell him what I saw? I didn't know if he would be mad at me if I did.

"I was just…I don't know…you look like you do…"

He stopped laughing immediately. I started to fiddle my fingers with my head down. The sounds of people busying themselves around us filled in the empty atmosphere between us. We were sitting across from each other.

Aster placed his elbows on the table and hung his head near me. "Is…it really _that_ obvious?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it clearly.

It was plain obvious with the way that he was trying to kiss her. When he stopped at the time she wanted to stopped, I was unsure. If he liked her, why couldn't he continue to kiss her? I have seen a couple of picture books about a prince who always get to kiss the princess. Then in the end, they would get married and live happily ever after. I was starting to get the feeling that it doesn't work that way like it did in the stories. Also, I was not too sure that I wanted Aster to be together with Miss Toothiana.

"…maybe." I didn't want to assume too quickly. Perhaps he only liked her as a really close friend. Maybe _too_ close?

Aster practically slapped himself on the forehead. "Just my luck. A six-year-old can tell whether I have feelings for a woman."

"Six and a half." I corrected him softly.

My assumption was growing more valid. "It's okay. I-I can be quiet. I won't tell Miss Toothiana." My finger made its way in front of my lips; making a hushed face.

Aster was amused. A little bit relieved too. "Thanks little man, but I don't think it really matters now." He tapped his fingers on the table.

My mind was replaying the scene with him and her together. No matter how many times I play it in my head, I could only focus on the look on Miss Toothiana's eyes. She looked so sad. Why was that? Did she not like Aster the way he like her?

I heard a loud yelp coming from the outside of the bathroom door. It was Miss Toothiana. Aster jumped from his seat and dashed to her. I leaned my head to the direction where he was going.

"You are such a pig!" Toothiana hollered at the person with a jumper suit.

"Aww, c'mon toots. I'm just playing around." He retorted.

Aster walked in the scene. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"This-this guy touched my-no, scratched that, _Slapped_ my butt!"

"Take that as a compliment. 'Cause you got some nice a-"

Aster blowed a punch at the person. The person fell face first on the cold floor. Aster breathed hissingly through is nostrils in anger. Later, another person jumped in the fray and smacked the back of Aster's head with a silver platter. Miss Toothiana cringed as he fell forward.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my brother!" The person bellowed.

Miss Toothiana's face boiled. "How dare…" She kicked him between his legs and strangled his neck.

I didn't know how or what just happened, but the entire restaurant erupted to a battlefield. Foods and platters of appetizers went flying in the air. The waiters and waitresses tried their best to keep everyone sane and calm. Most of them failed by getting hit in the face with mashed potatoes and bottles of wine.

My instincts were telling me to go to the safest area and away from the most violent fightings. On my knees, I crawled through the epic catastrophes. It was amazing how I was able to make to the other side without getting injured. For once, I was glad that I was small and unnoticeable.

I hid behind the tipped over desk and wrapped my arms around my knees against my chest. I waited for the fighting to stop. A tapping on my shoulder ended my waiting. It was Mr. Mansnoozie. He too was sitting beside me, behind the table, avoiding the fights.

He took his suitcase with him. It was opened as he pulled out an umbrella from inside. He opened it and covered both me and him from the food that was about to fell upon us. I giggled.

A couple of police officers barged through the entrance doors and blared a horn sound. It hurt everyone's ears, but at least it made everyone stop fighting. Well, I think we all know how this goes.

Miss Toothiana called my name and I peeped my head from the table. "Hiccup!"

"I'm here!"

She ran towards me and held me close. Her body was bathed in tomato sauce and corn syrup. She started examining any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, Miss Toothiana."

Aster joined us. He wasn't looking any better than her. His hair was covered in mustard, his jacket was soaked in some sort of liquor and plus, his face was smudged in whipped cream. "Good thing too. I think we should call in Sandy when we decide to deal with anger management issues." Just in the nick of time, Mr. Mansnoozie popped from behind.

Aster nearly fell backwards. "Sandy! You scared me!" Mr. Mansnoozie gave him an apologetic look and silently laughed.

"Hey, Sandy, do you need a ride? You can carpool with us on our way back to my place." Miss Toothiana offered.

Mr. Mansnoozie thought for a moment then nodded.

When we entered the car, Mr. Mansnoozie was falling asleep in the back seat with me. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Aw, bloody hell. We need more gas." Aster wheeled to the nearest gas station. "You can go get some paper towels from the convenience store while I fill the tank." Miss Toothiana nodded and exited the jeep with him.

I watched from the car window. Aster placing a large tube in the car. Miss Toothiana strolling down the convenience store and back with napkins. She handed some to Aster and began wiping loose stains on their clothing and skin.

Miss Toothiana stopped and look at Aster for a moment and held onto his arm. She took one of the napkins and dabbed it gently on Aster's upper lip. She smiled, only for a second, then resuming back to cleaning herself.

Aster placed his fingers onto where Miss Toothiana had last touched him.

I stared at his green eyes. My grassy ones to his forest ones. Something was eating him up. Something that was preventing him and Miss Toothiana from being together like…like…

_My mother and father._

Recollecting my thoughts, I wondered if they were afraid of something, something that made my mother left my father, would happen to them too. That was the only reason I have ever known that seemed rational to their problem. This…however, goes beyond that.

I sighed sadly as I uselessly watched them go about their actions. It must have been hard to fall in love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with.


	7. 6: First Hope

**Yeah, I am planning to write another RotG/Httyd fic that is based off of one of Stephen King's short story off my dream. You know how much I love horror-oh wait, maybe you don't XD But I thought about finishing this first, at least, before getting down to it. I was hoping whether you wanted me to do it. So, review, critique and give me some thoughts :3**

**captaintahno****:**

_**Reading this from a child's point of view (Hiccup's) is amazing. You get to read how they feel, how they think and act. It must've been a challenge, but then again, a challenge is always good for a great writer. This is amazing and I can't wait to read more. Just one question though, will Jack and Hiccup end up together or will they have seperate lives? Keep up the good work!**_

**Kiki: Well, thankies. I wouldn't recall myself as a great wri****ter, but I am willing to take on the challenge. : And to answer your question, they will interact throughout the majority of the story. Though, I don't plan to pair them up together. They live in different houses, but they are under the roof of the Guardians so I don't think long distance separation would be that much of a prominent relationship between them.**

* * *

"What do you think of this?" The clear piece of paper with my drawing was faced toward Mr. Mansnoozie. He answered my question with a warm smile and a yawn. Just like how he answered to everything I draw. My self-esteem was starting to go away.

"Do you know what it is though?" I curiously asked him.

Mr. Mansnoozie picked up a sheet of paper and pulled out a yellow marker and sketched down a simple yet elegant picture of a pterodactyl. I marveled at the picture for a while until I realized what it really was.

"I wasn't trying to draw a dinosaur you know."

He looked apologetic and compared his picture with mine and his mouth shaped out an 'o' shape.

"B-but, it looks really nice. Can you show me how to draw it?" I eagerly forwarded him so he would not feel bad about my poor drawing skills. Suddenly, we both froze in place as we heard distant yelling from the kitchen.

"What do you mean it's not in his birth certificate?!" It was Miss Toothiana's voice, undoubtedly. And she did not sound pleased at all.

"The nerve of you people. What kind of operating system do you work for?"

It has been a week since the incident at the restaurant. We haven't spoke about it since we arrived at the gas station. It pained me to leave out a topic that can't be fixed. I waited for the right time to talk about it again.

Mr. Mansnoozie got up from his seating position on the floor and waddled to the kitchen. I followed him pursuit. Miss Toothiana was on the phone. Her fingers wrapped around the cord that connected the phone to the wall. Mr. Mansnoozie helped himself to the refrigerator while I stood beside Miss Toothiana.

"If you hadn't been so goddamn careless about keeping the information rather than your salary then we wouldn't be in this situation." Her heel was rapidly tapping on the floor. She took a moment to look at me and then motioned me to go to another room.

I hesitated at first, but I obeyed. Mr. Mansnoozie joined with me after grabbing two containers of orange soda. He handed one to me. I thanked him and slurped to my desire.

After countless of screaming and cursing, Miss Toothiana gave up arguing with whoever was on the phone by hanging up the phone in a demeaning manner. She began packing up a few supplies from her office desk in her purse. When she put on her pair of glasses, my face scrunched up. It was usually the sign that she was going to work, disregard of the white coat and business outfit she wears. Due to my dismay, I have so many things to ask from her.

She was almost done setting papers and pens in the smaller pockets of her handbag. "Where are you going, Miss Toothiana?"

"I need to go see my agent for a while. It won't take long."

"Like a secret agent?" My head shot up. "Like a spy?"

Miss Toothiana had a playful smile on her face. "Oh yes. Someone has stolen very important documents and they need me to get it back." I'd have to admit, Miss Toothiana was pretty swell with her words. She opened the front door. "I'll be right back. Sandy, take care of Hiccup while I'm gone, okay?" Mr. Mansnoozie replied with a nod.

I tugged on her dress. "Miss Toothiana?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um...why did that man hit you?" A simple question would lead to one another, so I best that I start from that.

Miss Toothiana pursed her lips and gave a wiry look. "Well, Hiccup...you see," She kneeled down to my eye level. "You are much too young to know about this. When you get older, you'll understand."

My stubbornness didn't help me as I want to get more into it. "How come?"

She leaned to the side looking at Mr. Mansnoozie behind me; asking for some sort of help. Mr. Mansnoozie could only shrug his shoulders; feeling as hopeless as she was.

I waited for her answer.

"Hiccup, can we talk about this later?" Her voice sounded weary. I asked no more.

Time passed and it was 2:34 pm. Mr. Mansnoozie fell asleep on the living room couch. I turned on the TV to watch some cartoons. They had Flintstones, Jetsons, and Scooby-Doo. One of the bad guys was dressing up as a monster to scare away the mystery gang. Then there goes the chase montage with some music. In the end, they unmasked the monster and it was always a person in costume. Velma explained the clues and reason behind the person's scheme. The bad guys have their reasons to scare everyone. Usually out to cover their crimes or for their selfish needs.

I thought about what Santa said to Jack.

_"There are no such thing as bad people...There are only people who do bad things."_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I took a stool with me to support myself through the peeping hole on the door. I saw familiar brown hair and brown eyes with navy blue hoodie. It was Jack. Speak of the devil and the devil will appear. I unlocked the doors for the older boy to come inside.

He kept a straight face, but I could see that he looked happy to see me by his brighten face. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi." I still hold a little grudge at him for the bucket of water.

"Is the tooth fairy around?" He sought his head left and right.

I quirked a brow at him. "Miss Toothiana went out."

"Okay." Jack walked further inside as I close the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"You don't want me here?" He slid on the living room floor and eyed me in false innocent look.

I sighed. "No, I was asking."

"North dumped me here so he doesn't have to worry about taking care of me while he works." Jack explained then spotted Mr. Mansnoozie sleeping on the couch then the television screen.

"North?" I tilted my head.

"You remember the big hairy red guy at the store from before?"

"You mean Santa?"

Jack lift his arms up in the air. "Of course…"

"He's not your dad?"  
"What, North? Of course not. Why does everybody think that?" Jack sounded annoyed.

I lowered my head down from making any eye contact with him. "I don't…"

"Anywho...What'cha watching?"  
"Scooby-Doo." I told him as I lazily watch the theme song playing. Jack scoffed.  
"This show is boring. Why did you like it anyway?"  
I was a little offended when he called it boring. The show had some laughs here and there. The most interesting thing about is that it has its premises of finding out who the bad guy behind the mask is. I had fun trying to figure that out.

Jack crossed his legs and sat on the floor. "Well, whatever. Your house. Your TV." He eyed at me. "Got any food?"

"What do you want to eat?" Since I had only known him for a few minutes, it would be wrong to hand him something that I don't know if he'd like it.

Jack had his eyes fixed on the television before replying back. "You got any ice cream?"

I was distracted by the program that I didn't pick up what he said. Later both of us slouched on the floor together watching a marathon of cartoons. Hours have passes since Mr. Mansnoozie started to sleep. Hours have passed as our minds become numb. Both of us laughed at funny moments from the TV screen. Sometimes I heard a couple complaints here and there from Jack. Sitting right next to a much older male didn't made me feel more inferior. Recently I only talked to adults and they are much older than me. But I couldn't quite place myself in a comfortable position being with Jack yet. At first, I feared him.

Once a commercial played, I lowered the volume and adjust my face to Jack. "What did you say you want to eat?"

Jack looked a bit dazed from the brightness of the TV screen. "I don't remember. I'm going to the kitchen." He got up from the wooden floor and pulled up his pants. When we get to the kitchen, Jack was already raiding the freezer. What he got out was a large carton of vanilla ice cream and two spoons. I stared at him while holding onto the silver utensil; he scooped a spoonful and indulges the cream straight from the box.

"Can you eat like that?"

"Yeah I can. It's not like anybody's gonna know." He answered with his mouth full. "If you let me eat this, I won't tell on you and you won't tell on me."

This simple compromise from nine-year-old Jack made sense to me back then. So I had nothing to go against it. My lips pursed while watching Jack smothered his face with the cold dessert.

"C-can I have s-some?" I shyly asked, fearing a negative response.

Jack smiled a creamy moustache-like grin and pushed the box to me. "Yeah, go ahead."

I gingerly scooped a table-spoonful. It was the sweetest refreshing taste that has ever been in contact with my mouth. Images of glitter and stars orbit around my head.

Jack snapped his fingers at me. "Hey, you okay?" My mind reversed back to reality. With the spoon still in my mouth, I nodded.

The rest of the events had turned out to be a blur. What I remembered next was Miss Toothiana inviting many of her acquaintances to a party at her home. Apparently, it was my birthday.

I used to think that birthdays were random acts of celebration thrown by people that cared about you. They give you cakes, gifts, and let you play around with other people. I wouldn't mind that at all. Nevertheless, aside from the adults and everybody else that I had met so far, none of the other children wanted to speak with me. They didn't bother to look at me at all. I wondered what I did wrong.

Fortunately, Jack seemed to be the only one to notice me out of rest of the kids. Due to their dismay, their smiles turned to frown once they realized that Jack favors me over them. I didn't want them to stay mad at me, so I told Jack that I was going to do something else besides playing tag and he tagged along with the others.

I slipped through the openings of the adults' legs and crowded places. Mr. Mansnoozie was still dozing off, but with Santa holding a jug of beverage. So much for our babysitter. Miss Toothiana was practically everywhere in the house. I tugged her dress one point to talk, but she waved me off; saying how busy she was. How does she get through the places wearing heels? Then, I later met up with Aster outside the backyard balcony.

His hand consisted a pack of cigarettes and the other a neon green lighter. Once he breathed out the smell of nicotine, I breathe through my nose while covering my face with my sleeves. Aster turned his head around to see me standing.

"Sorry, little man. Didn't see you there…" He took the cigarette from his mouth and put out the fire with the heel of his shoe.

"Um…can I ask you something?" I wiped my face while looking up to him.

"Sure. What is it?"

I exhaled as worrying if I might get the same response when I asked this question to Miss Toothiana. "Why…did that man hit Miss Toothiana?"

Aster stared. I waited for his answer. He let out an awkward cough before placing down his pack on the wooden support of the balcony.

"Listen…" He started. "This isn't something that you should see at a very young age, but I'm going to tell it to you straight."

Aster had his strong arms on my shoulder as he kneeled down to my eye level. My eyes grew with anticipation.

"Let me put it this way…" He smacked his lips. "Have you ever liked a girl before? Like as in, _really_ like?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Well, you see, ahem, when a person sees a person that they like, but they don't know, they tend to hurt them."

I tilted my head. "How come? I don't get it…"

"Love is a tricky thing, you see…" He pulled a wooden chair for himself and placed me on his lap. "It's okay to like someone. It's part of life. Life has its upsides and downsides to it. When you like someone too soon, you ended up making a mistake which caused them to do harmful things to the other person."

I wrapped everything that Aster told me and fiddled my fingers. "So…when you like-like someone and she don't like you back, but you like-like her too much, then you do something bad to them?"

Aster raised his pupils to the night sky and nodded his head in agreement. "Something like that."

Having that said, I felt almost relieved to know that Aster wouldn't do anything harmful to Miss Toothiana. Although, I do know that they were friends from the start, so that also encourages the fact that they know each other very well.

Then new questions went awry. "You hit that man too…so…" I scrunched my face up at Aster as he made an unamused face.

"It's not what you think, kiddo. Trust me." His legs adjusted to the position more comfortable for himself since my weight was practically pressing onto his nerves. "Not only do they hurt another person, they also get themselves hurt." He muttered under his breath when I turn my head to the right.

I tugged his collar shirt, grabbing his attention once more. "You like Miss Toothiana."

He heaved a sigh and arched his head at the backbone of the chair. "This kid loves to torment me, I swear…"

"Did she not like you back?" I added.

Aster looked at me. "No. I mean-of course she likes me too. Probably as a friend I guess, a little more-I don't know…it's complicated."

I giggled. "I know a solussion!"

Aster became a little enlightened at my positive outburst. "Oh? And what do you propose to do, love doctor?"

I jumped off from him and landed on the wooden floor. "Toothless will scare her. Only pretend and then you come in and save her!"

The scuffed man snorted at the idea. "No offense, little man, but you might want to have your eyes checked out. I doubt Toothy would be scared of something so…" He distanced his index finger and thumb at the size of a thimble. "…tiny."

I felt the small weight of disappointment crashing down on me as I see through the flaw of my plan. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise since I had a lot of hope back then. But damn, I could never get over the fact that dragons never existed. Or that my first ever real friend was a plush object.

Miss Toothiana came outside to the balcony. "Oh, there you are." She turned her head to me and Aster. "How's everything going?"

Aster turned to face me putting my finger in front of my mouth. He copied my movement as well. "Sorry, sheila. This is between us men, but you can say that we're at a bit of an impasse."

Miss Toothiana put her hands on each side of her hips. "Well, alright then, sirs, may I steal Hiccup for a moment?" Just at the signal, I walked by her side in the house. Despite all the noises and chattering of the party people, I was able to hear her.

"Guess where you'll be going tomorrow~?"

Her voice ringing like riddled me curious. "Where?"

She clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow, you will start to go to school."


	8. 7: First Joy

**I go for Hamish because I'm a lazy ass person taking others' made up name for Hiccup. Felix=Fishlegs. Enjoy the fluffiness while you can.~**

Now seven-year-old Hamish Haddock I was called from that point on is going to first grade. Since I was only named Hiccup because of my father's traditional culture, it seemed redundant to have that name stick onto me publicly while growing up. Miss Toothiana wanted me to have a formal name but still letting her and those close to me call me Hiccup. She hoped with a name like that, I could become a successful grown man living the life where I would be happy. That never happened though.

The reason I skipped kindergarten was because the adults found me to be more stimulated. Since I had never experienced school life before, I was unprepared for what was coming.

"Hiccup, make sure you wait outside the front door for Jack first. Jack, be sure to walk with him home safely." Miss Toothiana informed.

"We will."

"Yes, Miss Toothiana."

Both of us exited the car and watched her drive out into the highway. The school building were red with bricked walls. There were two rows of windows which means that there are two floors. The rooftops were dark green, but looks black colored from afar. I saw a visible white circle at the top center. Figured it was a clock.

"Did you seriously have to bring your dragon with you?" Jack annoyingly asked.

He gestured at Toothless's head dangling outside of my unzipped backpack. "Why not?" My cheeks filled with my heated breath. "It's not a 'gainst the rule, is it?"

Jack blew out air. "People's gonna laugh at you. Look." His hand reached out to the zipper and shoved Toothless's head down. His arm's weight on my backside had me leaned backwards. I heard zipping sounds. He completely closed my backpack.

"H-hey!"

"There. No one can see it."

"He will suffocate!" I panicked as my legs buckled while following him towards the entrance door.

Jack turned his heels back to the zipper and opened it only slightly bit. He triumphed with his hands on his pockets. "I made a breathing hole for him. Happy?"

More satisfied than happy. I smiled to reassure my satisfactory. A returned smile was then plastered on Jack's face and we walked inside as the school bell rang.

"See you later, Hiccup."

"Bye, Jack."

The class that I had was on the first floor. Not that far from the cafeteria, so getting in line wouldn't be a problem. Jack's grade is higher than mine; the fourth grade apparently, had to take the second floor. When I walk inside, I saw other children playing with wooden blocks, board games, or drawing on the chalkboard. The white mats that they were standing on have crayon drawings on them, courtesy to the students. I've had my mind set up on the drawings. I dropped my backpack near the desk with a sticker written in marker 'Hamish'.

I took the nearest coloring utensil and work my imaginations on the far corner of the drawing mat; away from the other children. My hand was in control the whole time. Inspirations kept flooding in without rhyme or reason. Just when I was finished, the teacher walked inside and rang a little bell on her desk.

All the other kids formulate to their respective seats. I was the last to sit down since I needed to find my desk. I mentally face palmed when I realized where the last place I put my bag at.

The larger desk that separated the others has a wooden board that printed out the name 'Mrs. Bennett'. Which, I assumed was the name of the teacher. She held up a clipboard taking attendants.

Mrs. Bennett called my name, or my formal name, out loud first. I lifted my head up. Everybody's heads stared at me. I sulked low in my chair. My stomach was twisting into knots.

Aside from the students, Mrs. Bennett was also looking straight at me. Except with curved brows and a warm grin. "Hamish, if you are here, say 'here'."

I opened my mouth but closed it immediately. I could practically feel the intensity of stares glaring down at me. Never before in my life had I ever felt this way. I was used to being mocked upon or even ignored by people my age or older. Having twenty pairs of eyes just silently looking at you. As if they were watching my every move; it made me uncomfortable. Probably the worst part was that I was sitting at the front row.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Everyone, this is a new student who just got here today. I hope you will all make him feel welcome. Let's give him a warm greeting. Hi, Hamish."

The other children echoed the last part to me rather enthusiastically. I tilted my head to the side to glimpse at the whole room. Everybody was smiling.

"Hi…" I smiled back to them.

"Alright, then. Now that we're all acquainted…Hilary?" Then the rest of the children get called.

We learned the alphabet and numbers up from 1 to 100. A couple of them I think had trouble with the difference between letter 'G' and 'J'. I felt pretty good knowing that with the majorities, but I didn't feel like showing it. Just being in the same room with growing individuals just like me had settled down my nervousness and self conscious qualities that I was burden to carry since the day I was sent to the infirmary.

It was funny to think that even after all the downsides that I've crossed the past month, I was able to finally live without any sense of emptiness in my heart. The people that I cared for and the pathways that fate has offered me to take all leads down to this. And I wished that it wouldn't stop. I don't feel alone.

"Hamish! Hamish!" It took Felix two times to call my name in order for my brain to register that he was referring to me. I was still used to my birth name.

Everybody else was heading to lunch. While I was busy copying down the last few letters in the alphabet in cursive, Felix stayed behind and stared at the floor.

Felix pointed his finger at the corner of the mat. "Did you drew that?"

It was my drawing I did earlier. Engraved in purple crayon, laid a bunch of clouds and mountains with a flying object between them.

"Uh-huh." I walked to where he stood.

"You are good at drawing." He stated. "You should be a drawer when you grow up."

My face flushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks."

I heard stomach growling that wasn't mine. Felix giggled. "My stomach is hungry."

"I can hear that." I giggled with him. We both ended up walking together downstairs. There were no lines forming inside the room with metal counters with trays because the kids were already sitting in their seats with their lunch.

Felix ran to the entrance and grabbed a wrapped sub-shaped sandwich. I followed him and scanned my eyes on the last thing stocked in the lighted shelf.

I took the salad and the small box of strawberry milk. Felix had already saved a seat for me. Both of us talked about normal things. How our lives had been, how my first day was going so far. I had little to no knowledge that this was how a normal friendship was formed.

After lunch was straight to the playground. It was called recess. Other kids were climbing on the monkey bars, swinging on swing sets, and sliding down the slide. I was expecting Felix to join with them on their enthusiastic atmosphere. He didn't.

Instead he asked me, "So what do you wanna play?"

I bit my lip trying to come up with some form of idea. Before I could come up with one, another group of kids erupted from the inside building. They were a much older group of students. I then spotted one that I was most familiar with.

"Jack!" I waved at the brunet. He noticed me and walked toward us. His eyes furrowed at the person next to me. Felix stepped backwards from Jack until he saw him smile.

"You made a friend already?" Jack appalled joyfully at me then back to Felix. "What's your name?"

From that point on, there were montages of us pointing at birds and trees. Jack, of course, used sticks laying on the ground as antlers as he posed an unusual beast chasing after us. Laughter filled the entire surroundings. Ours, I believe, were the most passionate. Words and details could not describe the event that occurred in that one opened area. It was full of bliss.


	9. 8: First Fear

**This is dedicated to the shooting event happened in Connecticut. If you feel uncomfortable reading this chapter of the story, you may skip this chapter to the next one that will be posted later on.**

**Btw, if you see any misspellings in a child's dialogue, I did it on purpose because you know how kids are when they try to pronounce big words.**

**WARNING: Before anybody get the wrong idea, there are no Hijack or Frostcup pairings in this one. It's bromance, brotherly love, BrOTP whatever you wanna call it.**

* * *

After school, Jack finally arrived outside of the building and stood right next to me. "Ready?" I nodded and we both walk home. It wasn't that far from the school building. Just a couple blocks away and we would be there at Miss Toothiana's house. Jack would know. He had been in this school for three years about and I was sure that he knows his way around the neighborhood. His incoherent ramblings of the people living here too seemed believable.

We walked passed an old couple sitting on a bench. They offered us some peanut brittles and we gladly took some. Waving goodbye, I bumped against a man. His hands were in his pocket and he has a wooden toothpick in his mouth.

"Sorry, mister." I apologized.

He gave me one look and moved aside, continuing his walk towards the opposite direction from me. Jack stared at the man with vengeful look. "C'mon, let's go." His hand clasped on my shoulder, pushing me forward with him.

"Don't bother with him. He doesn't appreshiate other people being nice to him." Jack reassured.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Don't know. I don't talk to him. I heard that from my neighbor Foley. Said he used to bump against a lawyer's kid and cursed at him in front of the whole neighborhood." His head nodded like he knew his source.

"And there is the house of the most vile and disgusting human being in the whole world!" Jack pulled my shoulders close as he pointed his index finger to that old dark house from the right side of the street. The house looked abandoned and it has only one tree in its front yard.

"We call him the 'boogeyman' because he had these large teeth and glowing yellow eyes and eats children alive." Jack continued to fabricate the story as I clutched onto my own sleeves. This was known to be the neighborhood's urban legend. About a few days after this point, I have begun to believe in the boogeyman. And I soon learned to fear him.

When we got to Miss Toothiana's house, Mr. Mansnoozie opened the door for us. He wiped his eyes and gave out a yawn before lazily walking toward the couch. Both Jack and I stared at him for a while before moving our way upstairs. We dropped our backpacks aside and sat on the floor.

Jack kept on telling his tall tales about the 'boogeyman'. He then got to the part when he first encountered a strange noise when trying to attempt a dare. Of course, Jack would be the guy who could never turn down a challenge. He has once proven me that he was the bravest person in my life. Sometimes I just wished he wasn't.

"So this idiot dared me to touch the doorknob of the boogeyman's lair and said that if I didn't do it, he'd tell everybody at school that I was a chicken."

"D-did you do it?"

"Sure did."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jack putted it simply. "But! While I was running away from the house, I heard an evil laugher and I thought I saw yellow bright circles from the upstairs window."

I gulped down a large lump from my throat. "Was it…?"

"Yeah. I think so too. The other kids didn't see it, but I knew it was him. I was not hallushinating. I really did saw the boogeyman!" Jack looked to the side. "And I knew that he was gonna out to get me. It's only a matter of time…"

A silent squeal emitted from my mouth. I quickly pulled out Toothless from my bag and hugged him tightly.

"You're really obsessed with that thing, are you?" Jack asked rather irritably.

"_He_ is not a thing. He is my best friend." I talked back at him in a matter-of-factly way. "Besides," My eyes lowered down. "He is the only friend I have after daddy was gone."

I have not yet met Jack's sympathetic gaze when he placed his hand on my head and ruffled it; making it rock back and forth. "Sorry." He said. "But you should be lucky." He laid himself back to his original spot.

"Why?"

"Because I don't even know my own dad. Or my mom. Or my family…" Jack trailed carelessly off while crossing his arms behind his head. My jaw slightly agape. How could someone forget their whole family like that?

"But, hey! At least nobody has the power to tell me what to do!" He laughed loudly. "I can have a good time and play around for the rest of my life." I forced myself to laugh with him. It was pretty sad.

Santa came by to pick up Jack before Miss Toothiana parked her car. She and him greeted outside and chat for a while. She and him finally broke off as Jack rolled down the window. He gave me his trademark smirk from the car and waved goodbye. I waved back, giving him my crooked grin.

Miss Toothiana closed the door from behind. "Hello, Hiccup. How was school?"

"It was…good." I started off. "I was really good with the ABCs and I played with Jack and Felix at the playground."

"Oh, that must've sound fun." Miss Toothiana enlightened while tapping Mr. Mansnoozie on the shoulder to wake him up.

"It was. We were running and running and Jack tries to chase us but me and Felix is too fast for him!"

Mr. Mansnoozie let out a yawn and a wave before exiting the room with us. He took his bowler hat with his suitcase along with. He left the house short afterwards.

The day ended with a rather sleepless night. The moon was clouded by a group of condensed rain. If only I had a nightlight I might be confident enough to close my eyes peacefully. My mind thought about the abandoned house that belonged to that so called 'boogeyman'. I wondered if I could see that side of the view from my window.

I left my comfortable lying position and pushed the curtains to the side. Apparently, the view of the house was quite clear. Getting an even more clearer focus on the details of the house, I leaned my face against the cold glass.

The left window of the house had a closed curtain. As the rest of them were opened and the rooms were dark. Pitch black, even. That closed curtain whip opened and I ducked down on the floor. My heartbeat raced; terrified as I was at that one moment.

I haste no time making my way back under the covers and curling myself up like a ball. My arms covered my knees and my head behind them. I dared not to move from my comfort zone to find Toothless. The sun will come up and he will appear. Throughout the night, I lay there, knowing for a split second, a dark shadow had cast alive behind that dreaded house.

…

I left a breathing hole for him before jumping into the car. My fingers still traced onto the stitching that Santa had done for him. It became a healing process for me whenever I feel discouraged. The stitching supported the belief that there will be good things to come.

Miss Toothiana dropped us at the exact same place the first time. Jack kept holding onto the carrier part of my backpack until it was time we depart to our respected classes.

"Be careful, okay?" He looked at me from a distance.

I took that moment for granted, even though I knew what he was saying. "Okay, Jack."

Half of the day went by pretty smoothly. Felix was willing to give his time to play with me, I follow along the lessons rather moderately, everything seemed normal.

My second day experience in school was rather traumatizing, I'd have to admit. It didn't scarred me for the rest of my life. Although, I kind of wished it did. Otherwise I wouldn't have to face my fears of that 8 years later. I wasn't really ashamed of my actions. Ironically, I was proud of it.

The gunman broke in the building during our lunchtime. The alarms were off, emergency announcements warned the entire student body, and the kids from my class started panicking. I may not know how a lockdown and evacuation procedure worked in school buildings, but I wasn't an idiot when it comes to people wielding killing objects. Gunshots were made and it was getting closer and closer to where we eat. Felix and the other kids hoarded to the exit door that led them straight to the playground.

Everybody was hitting against each other. Pain and bruises didn't stopped them from breaking out. Like gazelles in a lion's cage, they trampled on one another as the door break free. I was the unfortunate on in the far back. Because of that, I was able to practically hear noises the closest. I was afraid that I wouldn't made it out on time.

My brain thought progressively at the kitchen. I knew that the cafeteria ladies had some sort of transportation from the outside to refill their milk cartons. Surely, they had a door there. I raced myself to the kitchen entrance to find another way out.

And there it was. The back door. My feet dashed toward the knob while my hands grabbed on to twist it. It was locked.

My confidence had shattered from then, and I turned myself to face the doorway that the other kids took. I was alone. The gunman was getting closer. His direction was even closer to the exit that I hoped to go through. My mind numbing at the thought of me being gone. Forever.

I couldn't face him. I know that. I hid myself in one of the cabinet. Thank goodness that they were practically empty. And stayed there.

As I held onto my breath from making any noises, I waited. Listening to the sound of the heavy footsteps.

Darkness shrouded my head when I clenched my lids tightly. The footsteps were growing slower and louder. My mind thought, 'Oh no, he is going to check the kitchen…"

It was then that his footsteps resonated with the beating in my chest. Louder. It pounded in anticipation.

Bam.

He shot one of the cabinets, it seemed. I heard scattered of wood chips flying off and landing on the tiled floor. I swallowed hard. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks.

All those good feelings diminished completely. In a moment, everything was fine. It amazed me how one turn of event could pushed aside those feelings and replaced them with something frightening. I thought about what would happened if I was dead at that point in my life. Miss Toothiana would most definitely be sad. So would Aster, as an image of him trying to comfort her appeared in my mind. Santa and Mr. Mansnoozie would be sad. Jack would probably be too, if he survived.

Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality when even more footsteps occurred. I heard yelling. More yelling and running and gunshots. My eyes were still tightly shut, but I can still picture what was going on. Then silence. I thought they had left until I heard murmurings. Then they finally left.

So I stayed. Fear was still dwelling within me and I was afraid to leave my position. I did not want to risk getting shot unexpectedly. Alone in the darkness. I wondered if anybody noticed I was missing. That feeling of being alone felt reminiscent to the infirmary room. Helpless enough that I let out a sob. I couldn't hold it in long enough. Distressed noises escaped my lips while I wiped my eyes with my free hand.

A lone footstep pitter patter in quick pace got closer to me. The cabinet door in front of me swung opened. The brightness of the outside blinded me in contrast to the darkness from which I was used to. I squealed in retaliation.

Pair of hands grabbed both my wrists and dragged me out. On my knees, eyes still closed, I waited for the worst to come. I didn't expect to feel arms wrapping around me.

Slowly, my watery lids opened to see familiar brown hair on my right shoulder. It was enough to cling onto the much broader shoulders of my brother figure.

"J-J-Ja-ack…" I let out. He pulled me in front of him and stared straight into my eyes. He forced out a smile. I could see some form of fear in his eyes, but he was trying to stay strong. For the both of us. He then pulled me back into a hug.

"It's okay now. No one's gonna hurt you. You'll be okay." He chanted right into my ears. It was supposed to comfort me. It didn't really work. My whole body was trembling and more salty tears flow to stain on his dark sweater as my head buried in it.

"Jack…I'm s-scar-scared…"

I was more than scared actually. I was petrified.

Jack didn't let go of me on the way to the playground. A lot of commotion and crowds were scattered outside the school building. Most parents were clinging onto their kids and some wept for their loss. I was happy that Felix was one of the lucky ones.

Ambulances came at the same time the fire truck arrived. People in white rolled in flat carriers with blankets covering small bodies into the cargo part of the vehicle.

I nuzzled the side of my head against Jack's lower arm part. Jack looked down at me and traced where my eyes were looking at. His hand balled up into a first. His breathing became a little heavy. He was furious.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted police officers taking the man, hands bound together by metal rings. I recognized that man from the day before. The one Jack told me about after I ran into him. They also put the dark metal weapon inside the baggies. The man and some officers left. Along with the weapon.

Cars by cars left along with parents and their children. Some just parents. It was just us by then.

One of the police officers whom I came upon to recognize walked towards us. He noticed that we were the only ones sitting outside the curb.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?" Officer Pitchiner asked us in concern.

My hands gripped on Jack's clothes and looked up to his face.

"We usually walked home, but my teacher didn't want us to go home alone." Jack bluntly put out.

Officer Pitchiner raised a brow. "Well, you can't expect them to come pick you up if you didn't call them first." He then knelt down to our eye level. "Do you know their phone number so I can call them for you?"

Jack shook his head. "Dunno any of their numbers. I think they will find out when we don't come home in time."

"Well, young man. I don't think you can do that. Let alone your teachers do that either." The dark haired man explained. "I can't allow you boys to wait here all by yourselves. Allow me to drive you boys home safely. If you don't mind."

Jack held onto me closer and nodded his head.

We passed the houses in the neighborhood. Jack took the passenger seat and pointed the direction to where we were heading. It seemed that we were going somewhere else. Santa's workshop.

Officer Pitchiner dropped us off at the street corner that is closest to the workshop. Jack opened the door for me and I bolted out just to stay by his side.

"Alright, boys." The man spoke. "This is as far as I can go. I need to get back to work immediately."

"Thanks, officer." Jack nodded.

Officer Pitchiner rolled up his window. "Take care, boys." And that was the last we saw of the man. At least for a while.

Miss Toothiana and Aster rushed to the workshop once they heard the catastrophe news. Santa kept ourselves busy by letting us play with his toys while waiting for them. Miss Toothiana lifted me up as she entered and squeezed my tiny body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a horrible parent, Hiccup. I'm sorry."

She wailed. She cried. For me. I cried along with her.

Aster placed his hand on her back. Telling her that I was alright and that was all that mattered. Then after some time, he walked to Jack. He bent down at his eye level and wrapped one arm around him. Santa pulled both of them and Miss Toothiana together.

Everybody was quiet.

…

Miss Toothiana and Santa decided to let me stay over in the workshop for the night. After what has happened, Miss Toothiana didn't feel it was right for me to stay with her until she felt she was ready to take me back. Santa kept telling her that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't, but she was still dejected, even with his words.

I wanted to say something to her. Something to make her feel better, but she left before I had the courage to speak out. My mouth closed all the way throughout their conversation. I watched as lifeless words throw out at one another.

Their expressions stands out the most. It hurts to see them that way. I blocked out the images from my head and lulled myself to sleep. My head on the wooden floor. It wasn't comfortable. What do I get out of this? Someone to carry me to bed and tuck me in? Perhaps yes, but there's more to it than that.

After Phil picked me up and dropped me in one of the guest rooms, Jack walked into the dark room. There was a second bed beside me. His stood silhouetted next to mine. He thought I was asleep.

Eyes pinning down at the occupied bed and he whispered, "Hiccup, I'm sorry."

It caught my attention, but I didn't move.

"I know. I know how it feels. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I'm your brother. I love you."

A long time later, Jack's even breathing from the opposite end of the room told me that he was asleep. I pulled the cover of the blanket over my entire head. And for the last time of that day, I wept.


	10. 9: Short Consideration

**The boring melancholy chapter before I skip through the ages.**

* * *

Naturally, the school has been set to close for a week or so until the authorities cleared up the whole mess. More like covering it up from the public's attention. No news or such of that event appeared in the television screen. I was pretty disappointed for some reason. Although, at that time, I didn't want to rethink about the event that occurred not too long ago. It was too much for me to handle in one day.

Morning came at last, but I was not looking out for something to do. My mind process all the logical reasons while my body sleep. What Jack whispered the night before, that I believed it was not a dream at all, confused me. It is to be expected since a child could only do so much thinking. That expectation has been exceeded.

Not only does he said that he knew something like that would happened, but he also apologized about it sincerely. For the sake of my innocence, my broken down childhood, he was reluctant not to warn about the dangers before taking action. Ignorant. Very much like him to do that.

Unlike Aster, he doesn't rephrase his notice in a more age-like term for me to understand. Perhaps maybe there is no other way to say 'A man is going to kill you' calmly. It's the truth. The truth would sometimes hurt, but it is the cold, cruel truth.

Speaking of truth, it doesn't answer my thousands of question revolving around the gunman. I barely spoke to him like a close stranger and yet he proved himself to be a hostile human being. Proved, because of his act. Before that, I find him to be very rude based on Jack's tale.

Is that considered to be a truth? Of course it does fit in within the line of hostility perfectly. Yelling at a child, then killing some. But what of it? What purpose would killing some would the man gain by? Years of solitude in an iron cage?

It would be easier to classify those people to be mean and evil. But I couldn't. Not anymore. My life outside my old home had opened my eyes to those that can do good to the world. Not all people are bad. It then come to the conclusion that not everybody can be good completely.

There could be people that are considered good who do bad things. And that thought scares me.

I heard a creaking sound of the door opening.

"Hiccup, are you up?" It was Jack.

I huffed a breath but did not move. He walked up to me, and dropped a weight on the end of the bed. His footsteps becoming quieter and quieter. He left.

Tempted to know what he dropped on the bed, I shuffled myself to the end. My backpack; that was left behind at the school and I had nearly forgotten about.

My hand wavered around the zipper part. I eventually opened it and Toothless was still preserved inside as he was the last I saw him. I took him out and placed him under my pillow.

The burly Russian man incoherently called out my name from the hallways. I ruffled my hair and walk towards the door.

"Coming, North."


	11. 10: Less Than Man

**YES, I am back to update on this shit! Since this is now a much older Hiccup's POV, the grammar and tone of the story will change and surpass the ones when he was the child. So as the time passes, language started to grow and the image became more vivid and recent …Without further ado, sped up age change~**

* * *

The car pulled over once we drove near the streetlight. The plastic boxes tumbled from the paper bag that I gripped from the bottom. I bent over, with my seatbelt on, to grab as many as I can before the light change its color. That lone ominous red light suppressed the vehicle to move any further. It reflected on the fog clouding up the streets, though admittedly not that opaque. Only the sound of the engine was heard until a loud truck honked from behind, telling us to move forward. Miss Toothiana stepped on the gas then, spinning her head to the back window, gave out a disgruntled look. "Oh, piss off," She said. "I know how to drive." My eyes darted from her and to the person riding the truck, returning the same look.

"Well, looks like someone's got a knot in their pants…" I muttered.

Miss Toothiana heard me and clicked her tongue at me disciplinarily. My brows quirked in confusion, shoulders lifted. "What? I was just saying what you're thinking."

"Don't say things like that." Was what she ordered.

"I think I can, because I have a right to." I retorted, rather bitterly. "You don't have total control over me."

"Hiccup," The change in her voice started to intimidate me. "That's not an excuse. As long as you are living under my roof, you will have to abide what I say."

"But we're not _under_ your roof, aren't we now?" My legs adjusted to the back seat with stack load of plastic placed on my lap.

Miss Toothiana inhaled sharply. The car may have seemed to slow down its perpetual-motion wheel against the pavement. As she exhaled, her eyes softened. At that moment, I kind of regretted talking back at her.

"You're a smart boy, Hiccup. You know what I mean." She finally said.

"I know." I said. _"I'm sorry,"_ I thought. Then silence.

What I remembered before making our way back home was assisting Miss Toothiana at her dentistry department. With what was happening to the economy, times have been rough for everyone, including the upper classmen. Economically and socially. It never made a difference to us at first. The fact that we weren't able to buy things that we wanted didn't bother me. Miss Toothiana thought that if we could afford what we need, then there was nothing to complain about. I agreed, despite a few of her coworkers leaving as the flow of business plummeted.. Then as time passed, I was starting to develop. My mind reached for the sky and the better of my life. The problem was that I could be way over my head, but I didn't see the problem in it. All I knew was that I wasn't going to go anywhere by just attending to school. I wanted to see things. Create. Draw. Something that can fulfill my adolescent needs.

I was not legal to be employed yet. Around the area, one must be around fifteen to sixteen to register a job. Right at this point, I was only thirteen. I've tried running my own run-in-the-mill business by selling a few gadgets I made, and even some pieces of scrapped paper sprawled with pencil marks. The things that I made were not nearly as perfect, let alone decent. So, in the end, I didn't make anything off of what I could give out. Helping Miss Toothiana out was the next best thing. She kept convincing me to stay home and do the chores for the time being. Offering allowances to me once she gets home. It sounded promising, but the good in me pressured that offering to help was the right thing to do. It was also the least I could do. That was all I could do.

We made it back home. Miss Toothiana walked out of the vehicle and pulled out her home keys from her purse. I struggled to close the car door while balancing the paper bag. When we enter inside, I put away the bag on the table. Miss Toothiana checked the fridge for any leftovers. There were a few cartons of scrapped chicken and rice. She took them out and microwave them.

The plastic boxes had sharp tools inside. Dentist tools. I had to reorganize them for the next week. It was an odd tradition, but rather efficient way to keep things in check. Making sure everything was in place and nothing was missing.

The microwave beeped a couple of times, and Miss Toothiana scooped out all the food in one bowl. She placed them on the table before searching through the kitchen drawer for silverwares.

"Dig in, Hiccup." She piped up.

I grinded my heels across the room. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Her lips curved to a smile. "It's alright. I have paperwork to do. Besides, I need to lose some weight on me." Reluctantly, I nodded my head and took a seat.

She would be at her study room, scribbling down things on mountains of white sheets, with her glasses on, as always. Some other times, her phone would ring. I would have to be the one to pick it up. It was usually Aster calling to make sure she was alright. Those would the times when she would get out of her study room and talk.

Once I finished my meal, I cleaned up after myself, then turned on the boiler. I thought since Miss Toothiana planned to stay up later at night, it would be nice to offer her some coffee.

"Um, I made you coffee." I softly spoke by the door. Her head turned slightly and grinned.

"Why, thank you, Hiccup. How very sweet of you."

I placed the cup on the paper-free side of the desk. "D-do you need anything else?"

Miss Toothiana stopped tapping her pen. "You don't have to do anything else." She looked me in the eye.

I flinched at her gaze. We both stared at each other for a while. The more I examined her, the more I began to discover some of her physical features. Dark circles emitting under her eyelids and strands of her hair sticking out from under her hair clip.

"Are you sure? If there's anything that I can do to help I could…" My voice trailed off as her gaze intensified.

"No. Hiccup. It's just-…" She covered her eyes with her right hand, with pen intertwined with her fingers. "You don't _need_ to do anything. For me. Right now, it is my job as a parent to do everything for _you_." She paused. "All you have to do is worry about schoolwork and yourself."

Her words were true and as delighted as I was to agree with her, something was amiss. Of course, sooner or later, I would be out of the house and live on my own. It's sensible that I had plans on my own. Though, I couldn't bring myself to let this go.

"But you're working so hard. I think you need to relax and s-sleep."

Miss Toothiana sighed wearily. "I know. I know. I'm just stressed out. I'll go to sleep in about a half an hour."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes. I promise." She exhaled. "You go on ahead first."

"I'm going to stay with you until you do too." I persisted.

Miss Toothiana was about to protest but nothing came out of her mouth. Her sudden realization that it was futile to argue with me, so she let me stay up with her.

I didn't bother to pull out an extra seat. My main priority was to watch and wait. Not once has she taken a sip of the cup of coffee I prepared for her. I said nothing about it though.

For lord knows how long we stayed up, my legs subconsciously started to wobble. My hand gripped onto the edge of the desk for support. The last thing I remember before succumbing to slumber was Miss Toothiana carrying me to my room. Even to this point, I still don't understand how she could've carried me. Then again, I wasn't exactly the meatiest kid she'd met.

The next morning, my eyes shot up and I ran to the study room. It was empty and the whole house was that as well. I ran up to my window and saw the empty parking space. Then swung the door open to find out that she had already left without me.

She didn't abandon me, I know that. She'd always left notes before heading off to work. But…

Knowing that I was not allowed to do anything to help her, or even in all cases, had the capability to relieve of her problems, I felt utterly useless.

I dragged myself back to bed after I washed up the empty cup left behind.


End file.
